Taking A Break
by ShellyLove
Summary: The holographic pinata in the library of the Sanctuary has Nikola all but pulling his hair out. He needs a break, a distraction to relieve his frustration.


They needed a break, a distraction from the holographic map in the library. Six days they'd spent walking amongst the buildings trying to find out its secrets. It was Nikola who gave out first, frustrated with the lack of rewards for their hard work.

"This is ridiculous, six days of my life I'll never get back!" Nikola cried, throwing his hands up in resignation and stalking to the nearest book shelf.

Helen shook her head in exasperation and continued searching through the book in her hands.

xxxx

Ten minutes later, Helen looked up from her research. Nikola had moved to lean against the ladder used to climb to the higher shelves, he was obviously sulking. Helen took her old friend in from head to toe. Nikola had spent every waking hour in the library, his normal hygienic routines set aside. His dark hair stood on end, his long fingers tapping his stubbly chin in thought.

Helen made her way over to him and patted his back soothingly, "We'll figure it out, we just have to be patient, Nikola."

Nikola snorted and replied, "Patience, never heard of it."

Helen laughed softly, her heels slapping the wooden floor as she moved to the nearest bookcase.

Nikola shook his head and closed his eyes, urging his ever whirring mind to quiet. A few minutes passed and a small, frustrated gasp pulled him from his meditative state.

Nikola turned in his seat to face the woman behind him, "What was that noise?" he questioned teasingly.

Helen's mouth formed a small pout as she said, "I can't reach these books even in heels."

Nikola chuckled and got to his feet, reaching over her and grabbing the book from a shelf just out of her reach. He lowered his arm and found himself almost nose to nose with Helen.

A tensed silence fell between them, Nikola's dark eyes piercing hers. Nikola watched as Helen's eyes shifted to his lips for a mere second. Something inside Nikola twisted, she was the only woman who could ever match him, bring him down to earth. It had been decades since he'd had her, she still had that same power over him. Nikola lowered his head a softly kissed her lips, a mere brushing of skin. Heat flooded Helen's body at the minor contact and she found herself wanting, no needing more.

Helen laid her hands on his chest as she leaned up, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Nikola hesitated for a second; shocked that she wanted this to. Then he wrapped his arms around her kissing her in earnest. His tongue glided across her bottom lip, begging for entry. Helen obliged on a soft moan, opening her mouth to him.

Nikola's tongue dove into her mouth, tracing her teeth and massaging her tongue. Helen's mind melted as his hands dropped to her waist, his hands roughly squeezing her ass. His lips traveled down her neck, biting and sucking on her collarbone as he pushed her against the nearest wall not filled with books. Helen's hands pulled at his hair as his hand lifted her skirt, his fingers teasing the skin of her thighs.

Helen moaned loudly as Nikola cupped her sex, rubbing her through her panties. Nikola attacked her neck as he swept her underwear aside and thrust two fingers inside her. His thumb found her clit as he continued to finger her. Her hips bucked against his hand as she sighed, running her hands through his hair.

Nikola's lips moved to her jaw, his teeth tugging at her earlobe as he murmured "You're so very wet for me, Helen."

Helen moaned loudly at his words, he still knew how to turn her on. Helen dragged her hands down Nikola's chest, her nails scratching him through his shirt as they journeyed lower. Helen rubbed him through his pants, biting his neck as Nikola's fingers brought her higher. He groaned loudly when she dragged his zipper down slowly, releasing his erection.

Helen's fist closed around him as Nikola removed his fingers from between her thighs. He hissed in pleasure as Helen began pumping him slowly. Her lips curled into a smile as his agile fingers unbuttoned her shirt and tugged her bra down to reveal her round breasts.

Helen smirked at him, his glazed eyes feasting on her body. Oh she loved to tease him. Helen stilled her hand and kissed Nikola roughly. His hands went to remove her shirt but Helen stopped him.

"No time for pleasantries, Nikola. I want you inside me, now," she murmured, squeezing his length.

Nikola groaned in response as he turned her towards the wall, then took his erection in hand, guiding himself to her entrance. Helen sighed loudly as his arms circled her waist as he entered her slowly. Nikola covered her body with his as he ground his hips against hers for the first time in over 30 years.

Helen moaned loudly, her hands splayed across the wall as Nikola slowly thrust into her. Nikola moved his right hand to her heat, his fingers teasing her clit as his hips moved faster, burying his dick deeper inside her. Helen met him thrust for thrust, their moans mingling with the sound of flesh against flesh.

"Mmm, you're so tight, Helen," Nikola murmured against her back, causing Helen to nearly scream in ecstasy as he pressed down on her clit. She came long and hard, a long moan escaping her lips as Nikola continued to thrust into her as she came down. Nikola pulled out of her and was greeted with a hot, wet mouth on his dick.

Helen had gotten to her knees and taken him in her mouth, sucking hard and fast, her hand pumping him all the while. "Helen, God," Nikola murmured, burying his hands in her brown curls. Nikola tensed and his hips bucked as he came. Helen swallowed his cum and got to her feet.

A relaxed expression now decorated Nikola's face, the irritation from before wiped away as he looked at her. Helen smirked as she readjusted her clothes.

"What?" Nikola asked casually, tucking himself back into his pants.

Helen raised her eyes to his, "I forgot how much you turn me on when you talk that way."

Nikola smiled and replied, "I forgot how needy you can be. Won't even let a man undress you, let alone get you to a bed."

Helen laughed sexily and said, "I find it refreshing to experience different surroundings during intimate situations."

"Always the voyeur I see," Nikola replied.

Helen blushed slightly and straightened her back as she said, "I'm going to shower, back to the map Dobby."

He watched as she walked out of the library. A small smile tugged at the corner of Nikola's lips as he turned back to the map. _I should take breaks more often,_ he mused as he went back to work.

xxxx


End file.
